


《唯独番外二》抢奶

by xiaoyingya0216



Category: tianshan - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyingya0216/pseuds/xiaoyingya0216





	《唯独番外二》抢奶

小小天诞生后在医院住完一段时间，贺天终于把莫关山和孩子一起接回了家。一家三口的幸福生活终于就此开始了。  
不过……两人毕竟都初为人父…照顾孩子这项大活可就不见得那么得心应手了。

“呜啊啊啊啊………呜呜呜啊咿呀呜……”  
响亮的啼哭声从一旁安置的婴儿床边再次响彻宽敞的卧室。贺天皱了皱眉感到一阵头疼，不愿睁开眼睛也不愿放开怀里的人。  
“……”  
莫关山揉揉疲惫的双眼推了推把自己强硬摁在怀里的男人，面露难色。  
“……他又醒了，我得过去看看”  
“不用管他，1小时前是尿床，这次肯定不是尿床了哭累了就会睡了……”贺天眼睛也不睁开，把欲起身的莫关山拽回怀里，耳边却还是受到哇哇哭闹声的摧残，简直是一种精神折磨。  
。  
“唉…”

转念一想，叹了口气怕莫关山生气，贺天还是选择了松开怀里的人，绕绕头无奈地坐了起来，打了个哈欠。随手给莫关山按好被子。  
“你躺着，我去哄”  
看了看贺天穿着深蓝色睡衣的背影，莫关山并不报什么希望的随口应了声。

贺小天不知是在自己肚子里的时候经历太丰富还是自己后来被贺天找回来以后营养补过了头，小小的宝宝整天都精力充沛，不仅动辄便饿，还极度粘自己，又累了一天的莫关山也懒得再起来。午夜昏暗的灯光下屋内氤氲温馨，然而不出莫关山所料，个大半个小时过去了，被贺天抱出卧室外的贺小天还是在死命的哭闹着，，还伴有迷之冲水声。  
他妈在搞什么呢？烦躁的揉了揉眼莫关山还是从床上爬了起来，走出去一看，小宝宝居然被弃置在厨房的婴儿椅里哇哇哭，贺天在一旁站着倒腾着一个奶瓶。不知道是不是已经撞翻了一次还是怎样，奶渍沾了一桌，贺天黑色的发梢上还飘落了一些奶粉………显得特别无助……  
混乱的画面惹得莫关山好气又想笑，贺天见他过来，那正往瓶子里倒热水的手都僵在半空中，  
“这……小东西应该是饿了，泡奶给他我没看住给他踢翻了一次…”  
“傻逼…”  
“呀呀呀咦呀…！”  
贺小天看见莫关山立马停止了哭闹，打着哭嗝求莫关山抱抱，小手手在空中朝莫关山抓小拳拳，一双眼睛遗传了贺天的黑灰色，泪汪汪中盛满了星辰，摆出一副可怜又委屈被贺天虐待了似得样子。  
心有不忍，莫关山只好把他从婴儿座椅里抱了出来，贺天很快重新冲了一瓶奶，站在莫关山身边把奶瓶怼到自己儿子嘴边。  
“小东西，张嘴，啊—”  
谁知小东西立马一皱眉就偏过头又开始哭，贺天真感觉自己一个头都两个大了……  
“你白天带他真是辛苦了……”  
“行了行了，唉手碍脚的，看不出来他很烦你吗？还是我来吧”  
贺天失语，奶瓶的主动权换到了莫关山手上，小天天这下才乖乖吮了两口，然后又一脸委屈的开始哭，死活都不肯再喝了，揪着莫关山胸前的衣服不放。把小嘴巴贴到那略微凸起的地方吸来吸去的…  
完，二话不说贺天就把自己儿子从媳妇怀里一把抓了出来，  
“你怎么还没断奶？你爸没奶给你喝了知道吗？”  
大眼瞪小眼，贺天表情非常严肃，贺小天便小嘴一歪又大哭起来，手脚并用一顿踢，贺天气得把他举高到一边，任由他在空中划水。  
莫关山算是服了，赶紧扯住贺天的胳膊把儿子救了下来，  
“…算了我们回卧室，劳资喂总可以吧…外边冷等会儿给他冻感冒了”  
贺天惊讶地回头，“你不是说没奶了吗？”  
“妈的…这几天…又...有一点胀了…”  
莫关山说的很轻，抱回自己的儿子掉头就往卧室走，贺天注视着他发红的耳朵尖，感到一阵口干舌燥。

坐回了揉软的床铺边上，莫关山一边哄着小东西，一边熟练的把睡衣撩起来卷到胸前以上，小天天眼神发亮，迫不及待地把爸爸粉色的乳粒吮进嘴里卖力地喝了起来。  
诡异的触感真是来几次都叫人难以习惯，莫关山抱着他，皱眉忍受着这异样的感觉。  
没过多久，屋子里便满是莫关山清凉舒适的信息素，混合着一股浓浓的奶味。  
熟悉的男人很快靠了过来，贺天简单擦掉了刚刚沾到的那些奶粉，换了件衣服贴着莫关山坐在了他身后，把下巴放在了他的肩膀上，吻了吻他后颈处那被自己标记过的腺体处，顺手把人一起圈进了怀里。  
莫关山抱着小宝宝被迫地偏过一些头，紧了紧背略表不满的挣扎了一下，贺天丝毫不肯松手，他身上的Alpha气息叫莫关山难以拒绝，很快便只好放松了下来。  
贺天环住他光滑的腰际，顺手捏了捏小宝宝的脚掌，鼻吸间尽是omega诱人的芬芳……还有比这更幸福的事吗？  
“要不进被子里喂？你别冻着…”  
“冻屁…我看你挺热的”  
“哦，那我就这样抱着你了”  
贺天从他身后把人环的更紧了些，浅浅的亲吻不断落在莫关山一侧的脸颊脖子上，这下连空气都开始散发热气了。  
“…又有奶了怎么不告诉我？”  
“谁他妈要告诉你…个变态…我警告你…”  
“警告我什么？”  
贺天露出一丝笑意，另一边的手摸上了他没有被吮奶的一边高挺的乳粒，轻轻捏了捏。  
“…操…！你别…他还在喝…”  
“那这边空着不胀么？要不要帮忙？”  
灵活的指尖轻轻划过乳头的小沟，稍微用力拧下去，便开始有湿润的液体分泌出来…莫关山明显地颤抖了一下身子，拱起背缩了缩。  
“……嘶……停下…”  
“好香啊……莫仔…你怎么就这么好闻？我都饿了”  
“滚…开…嗯………”  
“嘘…你看他吸的快睡着了…”  
小宝宝大概是吃饱了，又受到两个爸爸信息素交融的裹挟，异常舒适，眼神朦胧似是即将睡过去。并没有注意到两个爸爸在干些什么。  
“……也喂喂我？你很久不搭理我了，整天就照顾他，也搭理搭理我，莫仔？”  
贺天厮磨着他滚烫的耳朵根舔了舔耳廓，用低沉的耳语继续道：  
“爸爸～我饿～”

卧槽！！！！？？？  
瞬间和着贺天的声音莫关山整个人都炸了，粉红蔓延至脖子根，腺体突突跳。  
猛得推开合贺天，小天天果然已经在他怀里吮着自己的乳粒睡着了，莫关山淡定地把小宝贝放回一旁的婴儿床里，然后揪住贺天把他推倒在床上。  
骑在他腰上掐住笑嘻嘻的人就是一顿晃、还要努力压低自己愤怒的声音。  
“你要点脸好不好？？”  
贺天淡定地扶着他的腰饶有趣味地看看他，一边顺着腰又开始往上摸他的乳粒。  
“有时候脸没什么用，还是不要了吧～”  
稀薄的奶水在狎玩下开始源源不绝地涌出来，莫关山支吾着喘息挺起身，腰却开始使不上力，后面也自然地隔着裤料摩擦着贺天胯下硬起来的东西，抵着他的股缝位置充满了侵占意味。有几滴奶水滴落到贺天嘴边，贺天伸出舌头舔了舔，露出满意的笑来。  
“味道真好…宝贝儿”  
趁着莫关山腰软骨酥，贺天翻身便把人压回了自己身下，没有被吸过的一边乳头肿胀，奶水开始止不住地外涌，莫关山眼神湿润，咬紧了唇遮起了脸，羞耻感令他发颤。  
贺天不带犹豫的伸出舌头舔了上去，然后深深含住那肿胀的乳粒，一边用力揉挤着，把奶水都压了出来吮进了肚子里。  
听到贺天吞咽的声音，莫关山一时受刺激脑海里炸出一片烟花，舒爽的快感淌过周身，黏腻的后穴开始抽搐，自觉地涌出股股爱液渴求着自己Alpha的侵犯。  
“哈……”在快感焦灼的折磨下，莫关山难受地战栗起来，贺天一边还吸吮着那湿润爽口的奶水，一边快速地扯下他的裤子，抬起他的屁股卡高他的一条腿放到自己肩膀上，搂着人环得更紧了些。  
潮湿的爱液打湿了他的手，贺天揉着他的股缝把自己的三根手指插进去又抽出来，在那湿糊糊的肠壁里高频率来回摩擦。  
“真够湿的…”  
“嗯……！啊…啊啊—”  
莫关山死死闭着眼，生理泪水还是会从眼缝里挤出来，自己的开关又坏了，浑身都仿佛湿透了，浸润在贺天Alpha的酒味里，逐渐沉醉。  
在贺天尽心地按摩抽插下，莫关山抓着贺天的头拱起胸膛迎接了一次异常羞耻的高潮，汹涌射出来的不止下体，乳头也喷出了最后的一些奶水……  
零星白点淅淅沥沥溅了两人一身。  
无法跟贺天对视了，潮红的眼眸对焦都显得困难，莫关山大口回喘着气，拼命压低自己的声音，胸口剧烈起伏。乳粒却还在被贺天细细地舔弄，即麻又痒，伴着诡异而陌生的快感。  
贺天抽出手指，小穴还在抽搐着挽留，更粗硬的东西便挤入了湿滑的甬道里，一下便顶到了花心。  
“啊啊啊………嗯！！”  
在毫无防备，深深地刺激之下，莫关山控制不住地尖叫出声，已经无暇去管自己什么都不懂的儿子会不会吵醒会不会听见了。  
两股信息素随之疯狂地交融在一起，汇聚成一片情欲的深海。贺天抬高他的后腰，缠绵而霸道地吻住他湿润的双唇探入那温柔乡汲取他的温暖，下身激烈而疯狂地冲撞起来……  
………………  
漫漫长夜，无限温情。  
只是在这晚过后，贺小baby就真的被迫断奶了。

贺天表示：儿子你已经是一个成熟的baby了要学会自己泡奶粉了！毕竟你爸爸喂你只是一时的事。（喂你爹爹才是一辈子……）

莫关山：死变态你给老子闭嘴！！！（疯狂捂嘴

end.


End file.
